


Ohana

by FrozenMetalFire



Series: Lilo and Stitch meet 5-0 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Sufing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMetalFire/pseuds/FrozenMetalFire
Summary: Steve is in Kauai so he decides to take Lilo surfing.
Series: Lilo and Stitch meet 5-0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/238710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, shorter than the 1667 words per day but I felt like I needed to add to this one. As always I do not own Lilo and Stitch nor Hawaii 5-0.

Steve pulled the truck up to the Hula Dance Academy; he’d already called Nani and told her that not only was he on the island but that he’d pick up both Lilo and Stitch. Nani had agreed only after he had assured her that no it wasn’t an imposition and no it wouldn’t affect the current case. Pulling up he saw Stitch waiting by the door.

“Hey Stitch, howsit?” asked Steve walking up to the ‘dog’.

“Good, Lilo dancing,” said Stitch as Steve picked him up and gave him a hug. “Not allowed in.”

“Well I don’t know that and if they ask, I can just flash my badge,” said Steve carrying him into the building.

Lilo’s class was currently dancing to a song. Steve stood back not wanting to disrupt the class or through Lilo off. As he watched he could see that Lilo had the dance down the most, while others where off. Still he kept a hand on Stich incase the dog decided to cause trouble. At the end of the dance the teacher dismissed the group.

“Steve what are you doing here?” yelled Lilo racing over to him, Steve putting Stitch down to hug Lilo.

“We have a case here on Kauai and as we’re not in the middle of anything, I called Nani to see if I could pick you up and hang out for a bit,” said Steve with a smile.

“Awesome!” yelled Lilo gaining not only her teacher’s attention but several of the other girls.

“Excuse me sir but who are you and how do you know Lilo?” asked the teacher crossing his arms and looking stern.

“Steve McGarret Hawaii-5-0 and you are?” asked Steve flashing his badge making the teacher frown.

“Moses Puloki, teacher. How do you know Lilo,” said the man not at all impressed by the badge.

“I met Lilo and Stitch a couple of months ago in Honolulu, her sister and her ended up having a barbeque at my house,” said Steve easily. “I do have Nani’s permission  
to pick her up if you want me to call her.”

“Moses, Nani called, oh he’s already here,” said a secretary who stepped out from one of the other rooms.

“It seems that you won’t have to. Lilo you did really good today, keep up the good work,” said Moses with a nod before he turned and walked away.

“So, what do you want to do Steve?” asked Lilo as he put her down so she could grab her bag.

“Well you sister said there was some awesome surfing here on the island so I was thinking I’d take you home to change and then we could go surf,” said Steve smiling as they where nearly out the door.

“Ooooh, Lilo’s getting arrested,” said a red-haired girl making the three of them turn to look at her.

“Stupid Mertle,” mumbled Stitch growling low.

“Unfortunately, little girl you are wrong. Lilo helped me on a very important case. That’s why we are going surfing,” said Steve dismissively putting a hand on Lilo’s shoulder and walked her out.

As they climbed into the truck Lilo didn’t want to use the booster seat, but Steve insisted by saying if Danno caught them driving around he’d pull them over and they wouldn’t be going surfing. After that she quickly got in and buckled up. Steve also buckled Stitch into the middle seat drawing both of their glares. 

Pulling away from the dance academy he drove quietly towards Lilo’s house as Lilo pointed out different things that she’d thought he’d like to know. Finally, they pulled up front of Lilo’s to see that Nani was still at work. Shoeing Lilo inside to go get changed Steve entered behind her to see Pleakley and Jumba arguing over something before going quiet.

“Commander McGarret is everything ok?” asked Pleakley as Jumba shoved something into his pocket.

“Yep we can’t go any farther on the case until tonight, so I thought it was the perfect day to go surfing. Nani said I could pick up Lilo and Stitch so we will be heading out once they are changed,” said Steve calmly crossing his arms.

“Stitch can’t swim,” said Jumba abruptly looking nervous.

“Nani told me, I was going to offer the task of watching our stuff on the beach, so he doesn’t have to join us,” said Steve with a smile.

“Let’s GO!” shouted Lilo racing out already to go surfing.

~~

Steve was not surprised at all to see Chin, Danno, and Kono waiting there with their surfboards. He unbuckled Lilo and let them out of the truck to run towards the rest of 5-0. He grabbed two surfboards he’d picked up and took them with him.

“I see you got her in the booster seat,” murmured Danno and Kono and Lilo talked about how the waves have been.

“Told her that you’d pull us over and we wouldn’t be able to surf,” said Steve with a smile as a man he didn’t recognize walked up looking concerned.

“Lilo where’s Nani?” asked the man dragging a hand through his hair.

“Hey David! Nani’s at work she said I could go surfing with Steve though, I promise,” said Lilo with a smile.

“She said that she’d be joining us after she got off. That’s why we have her board,” said Steve finally placing the man.

“Ah ok,” said David rubbing the back of his head.

~~

Nani joined them later proving to Kono that she was still a champion surfer. Jumba and Pleakley showed up a bit later with food so they could stay out and have dinner on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what I'm up to you can drop me a line here: https://frozenmetalfire.tumblr.com/


End file.
